Systems and devices using fluid pressure for lifting and holding position are known. These systems and devices typically include check valves, which prevent sudden and potentially damaging loss of pressure when the supply of pressurized fluid unexpectedly decreases or fails. The present valve solves some of the problems related to the use of a standard dual check or a single check valve in applications which require better pneumatic control. In certain applications, using a dual check or single check alone, may cause the cylinder movement to be jerky and could cause a runaway condition when opening the valve after stopping. The present invention contemplates a single valve block configured to solve a number of design problems where pneumatic control of motion is required.